So Emotional
by IGetSoEmotional
Summary: Santana and Rachel come together in a time of separate heartache and fall in love. Set in the second half of season 2. Eventual Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez walked into Breadstix to see Rachel Berry sitting in a booth by herself. Looking around the restaurant, she saw that if she wanted to get seated anytime soon, she either had to sit with Rachel or at Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Artie's table.

"The wait time is going to be about an hour," the hostess said. Santana shook her head.

"I'm with the girl who looks five but is actually seventeen years old," she said, walking to Rachel. After standing at the table without acknowledgement, she cleared her throat. "Berry." Rachel looked up.

"Can I help you, Santana?" she asked, clearly annoyed at the taller girl.

"You with someone tonight?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head. "You are now."

"Santana, I'm eating alone tonight." Rachel said. Santana shook her head.

"Here's what's happening right now, Berry. I have two choices: I can either eat with Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Artie or I can eat with you. I'd rather eat with you."

"You could always eat alone." Rachel pointed out. Santana shook her head. "What's wrong with Brittany? You guys are best friends."

"Not when she's with Wheels. Listen, can we please just get through one meal together? If you're eating with me, nobody will notice that you're staring pathetically at Finn and Quinn, who seem to be having some kind of double date over there." Santana said. Rachel looked away.

"Fine. One meal," she said, sighing heavily. Santana sent her a smile.

"Great. Now, don't touch the breadsticks. They're mine." Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed the basket closer to Santana. "Glad we can agree. Now, why are you staring at Finn and Quinn?"

"Why aren't you sitting with Brittany?" Rachel countered.

"Touché. I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Santana offered. Rachel bit her lip, considering.

"Fine. I'm staring at Finn and Quinn because they're dating," she said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… so why are you staring at them?" she asked.

"Because they're dating."

"Berry, they've been dating since the championship game. Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn. The only one who didn't know about it was you," Santana said. Rachel looked down and intensely studied the menu. "Sorry, I guess."

"It's fine…" Rachel mumbled distractedly. "So, you owe me an answer."

"Long story short, Brittany and I got in an argument… more like a fight," Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Look, neither of us is going to go into detail with each other, especially in a public restaurant."

"Okay, then let's go somewhere else. You look like you need to talk and frankly so do I."

"What I need is breadsticks. You're not my therapist, Berry." Santana said. Rachel sighed as the waiter walked up to take their orders.

"Let's just get through this dinner and see where it goes. Maybe we can be friends. I think that the both of us could use a friend right now, because we're both obviously hurting. I don't know what's going on between you and Brittany, but I hope that one day you feel comfortable to open up to me."

"I doubt it, but whatever. I'm not exactly surrounded by friends. Quinn hasn't spoken to me since I told Sam that she cheated," Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I can understand that. I wouldn't want to talk to you either."

"And yet, here you are offering friendship to the girl that broke you and Finn up." Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"You're right. I'm crazy."

"Yea, probably. Maybe we shouldn't be friends," Santana said as her plate was put in front of her. Rachel stared at her plate.

"I'm trying to get past that. Beside, you didn't cause our break up. I did," she whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lifting her water glass to her mouth. Rachel bit her lip.

"I cheated on Finn with Noah," she said, causing Santana to choke on her drink.

"You actually cheated? You? Rachel Berry?" the former cheerleader asked. Rachel nodded. "Wow. I thought you were in love with Finn."

"I am. I just wanted to get back at him for sleeping with you, but Noah wouldn't go through with it. We only kissed," Rachel admitted.

"Puck wouldn't go through with it and only kissed you? Wait… Finn broke up with you because of a little make out session? How long did it last?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, maybe five minutes."

"Seriously? Berry, why are you so hung up on this guy?" Santana asked.

"Why do you care?" Rachel threw back.

"I don't, but I have to see you every single day and I don't want to have to listen to you sing heartbreak songs about fucking Finn Hudson." Santana said. Rachel glared at her. "Fine. I care a little bit. I mean, you believed me at sectionals last year. I'm not completely heartless." Rachel nodded slightly.

"Now… enough about me. What about you and Brittany?"

"Is there any chance of you leaving me alone?"

"Not unless you tell me what's going on." Rachel said. Santana sighed.

"Fine. We'll talk about it. But not here," she said. Rachel nodded.

"Well, we're finished with dinner. Let's go back to my house."

"You want me to go to your house?" Santana asked, creeped out.

"It's the only place where nobody will overhear us." Santana nodded as the check came. Rachel reached for it, but the Latina grabbed it before she could.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm paying the check. I thought you were smart, Berry."

"Why are you paying? It's not like this is a date." Rachel said. Santana smirked.

"I crashed your dinner. This is the least I can do." she said, signing the receipt. Rachel smiled. "So… do you want me to follow you to your house?"

"Actually, my dads dropped me off. Can you give me a lift?" Rachel asked nervously. Santana nodded.

"Yea, sure. I'm going there anyway. You're gonna have to remind me how to get there, though. I've never driven there before and when I left I was trashed," she said. Rachel laughed.

"Okay. Let's go." The two stood up and reached the door just as Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Artie reached the door.

"Santana… and Rachel…" Finn said, confused. Santana nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Having dinner. Where are you guys off to?" Santana asked, uncomfortable.

"We're all going to a movie. It's a double date, but you two can come too."

"We're not on a date, so it wouldn't be appropriate." Rachel said, smiling politely. Santana nodded.

"Anyway, we have to go. Have fun. Come on Rachel."

* * *

"Nice room?" Santana said carefully, walking into Rachel's pink and yellow room.

"Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely not. It's fucking awful." Santana said, sitting on the bed. "I'm guessing you won't let me avoid this any longer, so here's what happened."

"Okay, I'm ready," Rachel said, sitting on her bed.

"Britt and I were fooling around the entire time she's been with Artie and she wanted it to be more and I wasn't ready. But then I realized that I'm in love with her, but she said she wouldn't break up with him, so I told her to forget about it and I've been avoiding her ever since." Santana said. Rachel felt her jaw drop.

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Does… Are you…"

"Yes, I am. Don't tell me that you of all people are homophobic." Santana said.

"I'm not, I'm just… I'm surprised, that's all." Santana nodded.

"Well… I gotta go… Homework, you know how that is. Tomorrow is a school day after all. Thanks for letting me crash your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe we can eat lunch together… Preferably not in the cafeteria," she offered. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good. Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem." Santana said, walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana."

The girl in question looked up from her textbook to see Quinn standing in front of her. "Uh… hi?" she said, confused. Quinn sent her a small nod, causing Santana to sigh. "What can I do for you this morning, Quinn?"

"Why were you with Rachel last night?" the blonde asked. Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm _serious,_ Santana."

"You're _nosy,_ Quinn." Santana retorted. Quinn sighed. "Look, it's not really any of your business. Just… don't worry about it, okay?"

"You can't be serious… Are you two friends now?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed.

"We were just hanging out. We ran into each other at Breadstix and decided not to eat alone. No big deal." she said. Quinn shook her head.

"You told me you had to baby sit… Remember? I called you and asked if you wanted to come hang out with me and Britt? When you said you had to baby sit we ended up calling Finn and Artie. It turned into a double date." Santana shrugged.

"My dad came home from work early. No big deal," she said, looking back down at her book. "Quinn, this isn't really any of your business."

"I just… I don't get why you're hanging out with Rachel. It's weird," Quinn said. Santana sighed.

"It doesn't really matter if you get it, Quinn, because it doesn't concern you," she said. Quinn frowned, trying to find a way to get Santana to spill. "Just back off, Quinn. Have a good day. I will see you later in Glee Club."

"Wait… what about lunch?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got plans." Santana said, shrugging. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Santana. You're acting weird, and it's just… this isn't you." she said. Santana shrugged.

"It's called reinventing myself."

"Santana."

"Quinn, back off." Santana said, standing up and packing her stuff up. "Just leave it alone. Please."

* * *

"Hey Berry." Rachel looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway of the choir room.

"Santana, hi… What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Santana raised an eyebrow and looked down at the lunch bag in her hand.

"You wanted to eat together, right?" she asked, holding it up. Rachel nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course. I just… Honestly, I wasn't sure that you would show up," she admitted. Santana nodded slowly and cleared her throat.

"Yea, well… I'm here, aren't I?" Rachel nodded and smiled at her as she sat down in the next chair. "So… what do you do in here?"

"Well, I usually practice during my lunch break." Rachel said. Santana snorted.

"Of course you do," she said. Rachel glared. "What else do you do? You know, more importantly, why do you eat in the choir room everyday?" she asked. Rachel shrugged. "Yes you do. You're usually in the cafeteria showing Finn off to the loser table…" she trailed off as Rachel looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Rachel said, smiling slightly. "So… What do you usually do during lunch?" Santana bit her lip.

"I usually sit with Britt," she said.

"Now I'm the one who's sorry." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. "Anyway…"

"This is completely awkward, isn't it?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "You know, maybe I should just go-"

"No." Rachel said quickly. Santana raised an eyebrow. "I'm tired of eating lunch alone. I miss not having anyone to talk to at lunch."

"Well, maybe if you interacted with _normal_ people, you wouldn't be alone." Santana said, smiling. Rachel chuckled slightly. "You're hiding out, Berry. You can't exactly blame your silent lunches on anyone else."

"You're hiding out, too, Santana." Rachel pointed out. Santana laughed. "You know, I was thinking last night… I realized that we don't really know that much about each other."

"No, we do not." Santana agreed.

"Well, we should fix that." Santana raised an eyebrow. "We can start with little stuff. I don't even know if you have any siblings."

"I have a baby brother." Santana said. Rachel nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Does he have a name?" she asked when she didn't. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ricky."

"How old is he?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow. "I'm just curious. My uncle's daughter… my cousin… well, she lives with us. My fathers are her godparents and when my uncle and his wife died in a ski accident when she was six months old, she came to live with us."

"Oh… I'm sorry about your aunt and uncle. How old is your cousin?" Santana asked.

"I asked you first." Rachel pointed out. Santana smirked.

"Ricky is eighteen months old." Rachel smiled. "Your turn."

"So is Summer." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"That's… creepily ironic," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "What do your dads do?"

"Daddy and Dad are both accountants." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Wow that's… I'm not gonna lie, that sounds pretty boring," she said, laughing. Rachel shrugged.

"There's a reason I never ask them about work. We mostly just talk about me," she said. Santana shook her head.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rachel laughed.

"So what about your parents?" she asked. Santana bit her lip. "What do they do?"

"My dad is a doctor. He works at the hospital." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"And your mom?" Santana looked away.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked. Rachel nodded slowly.

"I… I mean, of course we can. I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I just wanted to get to know you and learn about your family," she said, feeling bad. Santana shook her head.

"No, Berry, it's fine. My mom… she was a lawyer…" she whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Was? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry…" she said, trailing off. Santana nodded.

"My mom died in a car crash over the summer…" Rachel bit her lip.

"Santana, I…"

"Look, lunch is almost over and I really don't feel like going to class in tears. Can we talk about something else?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, of course," she whispered, looking down at her lunch.

"Thanks." Santana whispered.

* * *

"Santana, wait!" Santana sighed as Quinn chased after her. "Can we talk?"

"I'm in a hurry, Quinn." she said.

"This won't take long. Look, I know ever since I got pregnant we haven't been as close as we used to be, but please don't feel like you have to shut me out. I would be there for you in a second if you needed my help baby sitting or anything."

"I appreciate that, Quinn, I really do. What's this really about?" Santana asked. Quinn sighed.

"You don't have to hang out Rachel. You still have me and Brittany."

"Okay first of all, I don't have Britt. She's always with Artie. And second of all, you're right. We haven't been close since you got pregnant, because somehow you managed to become even more self centered than before. Why are you so concerned about me hanging out with Berry?" Santana asked. Quinn sighed.

"She's _Rachel Berry_. You know her reputation." Quinn said.

"You're one to talk. Quinn, you were the cliché rich white girl. Head cheerleader, dating the quaterback of the football team... Oh, and let's not forget president of the celibacy club. And then you got pregnant at sixteen - by a guy who _wasn't_ your boyfriend. He was mine, actually, but that's not the point of this. Anyway, you may have gotten your popularity back, but people still see you as McKinley's own _Sixteen and Pregnant_ episode. Don't be talking about reputations, especially when the girl your hating on was the first one to offer you friendship when your secret got out. She didn't have to do that, not after the way you treated her. She certainly didn't have to offer friendship to me or believe me about the set list at Sectionals last year. Just back off of Berry. This whole bullying her thing is getting old." Santana said. Quinn raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to say. "Look, I really do have to go. The girl watching Ricky has to leave right at six. Bye." she said, walking out of the building.

"Quinn?" The blonde turned around to see Rachel walking toward her.

"What?"

"Have you seen Santana?" she asked. Quinn shrugged.

"You just missed her defending your honor or whatever." she said.

"I actually heard every word." Rachel said softly. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"So now you eavesdrop?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, I was packing up my stuff in the choir room. It was kind of hard not to hear you two." she said, turning to walk away. "See you tomorrow."

"Whatever." Quinn mumbled, walking toward the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sighed as she heard the doorbell ring. She had just sat down with her brother in her lap and did not want to stand back up again. Ricky looked up at her with a smile, reaching up to cup her cheeks with his tiny hands, making her face look like a fish.

"Stop that, silly." she said, pretending to be angry. "I'll answer the door, don't worry." She stood up and carried him to the door. "Can I help y-" She stopped talking as she saw Rachel on the other side of the door.

"Hi…" Rachel trailed off, waving awkwardly.

"What's up?" Santana asked, smiling slightly.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for defending me earlier… to Quinn."

"You heard that? Were you eavesdropping?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No, not all. I was packing up all of my stuff and you guys were yelling. I promise." she said. Santana nodded.

"It was no problem." she said as Ricky rested his head on her shoulder. Rachel smiled.

"Is that your brother?" she asked. Santana nodded. "Hi." Rachel said softly, waving at the boy. Santana smiled as her brother looked up at her.

"Say hi to Rachel, Ricky," she said softly.

"Hi." he said, tucking his head into Santana's shoulder. Rachel looked up at Santana, trying to hide her hurt.

"Don't take it personally. He's really shy." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Rachel." Santana said softly. Rachel smiled softly. She had never heard Santana say her first name without turning it into some kind of insult, but she'd already done it twice in two minutes.

"Sure." she said, smiling at the boy as she walked into the house.

"So you were just in the neighborhood?" Santana teased. Rachel blushed. "It's all good, Rachel. I was kinda lonely anyway. Homeboy over here isn't gonna be up much longer."

"Well, actually, Summer's baby sitter lives down the street from you and I was on my way to pick her up when I remembered that you live here and I wanted to thank you. I thought you'd appreciate it more if I didn't have a child in tow." Rachel admitted. Santana laughed.

"Did you forget about my brother?"

"For a second, I did." Santana smiled.

"Are your dads home?" Rachel shook her head.

"They're both working late tonight, so it's just me and my cousin." Santana nodded.

"Do you want to hang out here for awhile? I could order some dinner and we could do homework or practice stuff for Glee Club," she offered. Rachel smiled.

"I would love to, but much like your brother, Summer is going to be falling asleep soon, so I'm going to have to get her home so she has a place to sleep," she said.

"We have an extra crib. My cousin crashed with us for a couple of months after his wife left him and his daughter. My dad never took it out of Ricky's room when he finally got back on his feet. I think it was one of those just in case things. Anyway, Summer is welcome to sleep in it until you go home, if you want." Rachel smiled softly.

"That sounds great, Santana. Thanks."

"No problem." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"In that case, I'm going to go get her from the baby sitter," she said, standing up.

"Wait… What do you want for dinner? We can order from Breadstix or wherever."

"Breadstix is fine." Rachel said, writing down her order on a piece of paper.

"I have food for Summer if she's hungry." Santana said. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Santana smiled and looked down at Ricky as the front door shut.

"Guess you're making a new friend tonight,' she said, tickling her brother.

* * *

"Santana, it's getting late. I should be getting Summer home." Rachel said three hours later. Santana was definitely surprised to find herself disappointed.

"Oh… Yea, I understand," she said, trying to hide her strange disappointment. Rachel smiled slightly and nodded. "Uh, wait. Um… _Dance Moms_ comes on tonight. Do you watch it?"

"Uh, no. The only reality television show that I watch is _American Idol._" Rachel said. Santana nodded slowly.

"Oh. I was gonna say that if you wanted to stay and watch it, you could, but that's cool. I'll just watch it later. I'm sort of obsessed with reality television," she said.

"I'd love to stay and watch it. But then I really do have to go." Rachel said. Honestly, she was shocked that Santana hadn't kicked her out yet. She was just trying to leave before things got awkward between the two of them, but if Santana wanted her to stay, then she would stay.

"Cool. It starts in about ten minutes if you wanted to get something to drink or something."

"That sounds great." Rachel said, going into the kitchen. "Do you want me to get you a water bottle or something?"

"Yea, that sounds good. Thanks." Santana said, smiling to herself.

* * *

"That woman is awful." Rachel said when it was over. Santana laughed.

"Yea, she is."

"And those mothers are not much better!"

"That's the whole point of the show, Rachel! It's like a being around four Judy Fabrays!" Rachel laughed.

"I haven't spent that much time around Mrs. Fabray, but I think I would have to agree with you on that one," she said. Santana smiled. "This has been fun. I had a really good time."

"So did I." Santana said honestly. Rachel smiled and stood up. "Do you need help with Summer's stuff?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." Rachel said, smiling shyly as they went and got all of the stuff Rachel had brought. Santana carried the bags while Rachel carried the sleeping child. "Thanks for letting me stay and hang out." Rachel said after putting Summer in her car seat.

"Yea, no problem. We're friends, right?" Santana said. Rachel nodded and tentatively hugged Santana.

"Oh... And thanks for calling me Rachel. I'm so used to hearing my last name when I'm talking to you. It's nice." Santana shrugged.

"Again, we're friends. I generally call my friends by their first names, with the exception of Puck." she said. Rachel nodded. "If you're lucky, you'll get a shortening of your name."

"I guess I have something to look forward to." Rachel teased. Santana laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." she said.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Rachel asked.

"I think there's a _Jersey Shore_ marathon on. Another unhealthy obsession." Santana said, chuckling. Rachel laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Santana." she said, getting in her car.

* * *

Santana reluctantly took her eyes off of the television screen to check the text message she'd just gotten.

**New Message**

**Berry**

Biting her lip, Santana quickly changed Rachel's name in her phone.

**New Message**

**Rachel :)**

She wasn't quite sure what it was about Rachel, but something about the girl made Santana feel something she'd only previously felt with Brittany. She was pretty sure she liked how she felt when she was around Rachel.

Speaking of Rachel...

**New Message**

**Rachel :)**

**Decided to watch Jersey Shore… I can't believe you watch this regularly. - R**

Santana smiled as she replied.

**Not regularly. RELIGIOUSLY. There's a big difference. I gotta go though, this episode is getting good. SPOILER ALERT: Snooki gets punched. – S**

**Good night, Santana. – R**

**Night Rachel. – S**


	4. Chapter 4

"Santana, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked as she and Santana ate lunch in the choir room almost a month later.

"Of course." Santana said. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out some time?"

"Berry, if you're asking me out, be more assertive." Santana said. Rachel bit her lip.

"Santana will you go out on a date with me?" she asked. Santana smirked.

"I'll think about it." Rachel ducked her head.

"Oh... I understand, I guess..." she mumbled. Santana dropped her smirk instantly.

"Rachel, I'm kidding. But before I answer, I have to know... What brought this on? You've been after Finn for as long as I've known you." she said.

"You have to admit that I haven't been trying to get him back as much. Not since we started spending time together." Rachel said softly. Santana grinned.

"Rachel Berry, do you have a crush on me?" she teased. Rachel blushed. "It's cool, Rach, a lot of people do. But most people don't get me to like them back." she said as the bell rang. Standing up, she grabbed her backpack and put her trash in her paper bag before leaning down to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Guess that makes you special." Rachel gaped up at her as she pulled away.

"Wh... Huh?" Santana chuckled.

"Very eloquent, Ms. Berry." she teased, closing Rachel's mouth before walking to the door of the choir room and tossing her trash in the trashcan.

"Bye Rachel." she half-sang as she sent a flirtatious smile and wave Rachel's way.

"Bye." Rachel whispered as Santana left the room. "What just happened?" she asked as her phone vibrated.

** New Message **

**Santana :)**

**Yes :)**

* * *

"I have a date with Rachel Berry." Santana said to herself as she sat down in her physics class. She couldn't keep a smile off of her face. She'd decided to just embrace her feelings for the diva the night Rachel had unexpectedly showed up at her house, but she had been waiting to see if Rachel felt the same way as she did.

"You have a date with who?" Finn asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"None of your business." she said. Finn glared.

"I don't know what whore you're fucking tonight, but just keep them away from your so-called friendship with Rachel. She's not going to want any of that following her around after she decides she's too good for you." he sneered. Santana leaned in dangerously close to the boy.

"Yea. I'll be sure to ask her about that on our date." she hissed, grabbing her backpack and exiting the room just as Rachel was about to enter. "I need to talk to you."

"But we have class." Santana bit her lip, trying to stop her tears. "Santana what's wrong?" Rachel asked, pulling the Latina into the nearest bathroom.

"Just Finn being stupid." Santana muttered, wiping a tear.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to keep whatever whore I'm with tonight away from you so it doesn't follow you when you're done with our friendship." Rachel gasped.

"Santana, I am so sorry. You know that none of that is true." she said. Santana shrugged.

"He's not entirely wrong. I mean, I've never slept with a hooker, but I have slept with a lot of people. Rachel, we shouldn't go on a date." she whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"Santana, I don't understand. Less than fifteen minutes ago we were flirting and teasing and having fun. Why should one comment from Finn change all of that?" she asked. Santana sighed.

"Because you deserve someone who hasn't been around as much as I have. Someone who waited specifically for you to have that one moment when you're making out and slowly pull away to look into each other's eyes and know that the moment is right for the both of you and that you'll both give your virginities to each other and no one else. I can't give you that, Rachel." Rachel opened her mouth to protest. "Just don't, Rachel. You should go to class." Rachel took a deep breath and stormed out of the bathroom and into the classroom, somehow managing to pull Finn out of the classroom while tossing a half-hearted apology toward the teacher as she pulled the large boy out of the room.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Finn asked. Rachel slapped him and he reached up and touched his cheek.

"What is wrong with you? How could you say those things to Santana?" she hissed.

"They're true!"

"No they're not and now she's calling off our date because she doesn't think she's good enough for me." Rachel said. Finn shrugged.

"She's not! She's not good enough for you." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"And who is good enough for me, then?" she asked. Finn shrugged again.

"Me." Rachel scoffed.

"Yes, because I want to be with someone who would do that to somebody." she hissed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the bathroom that Santana was occupying. "You need to apologize to her!" Santana looked up in shock.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Finn is going to apologize to you and we are going on our date." Rachel explained.

"I'm not apologizing to her!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel raised a threatening eyebrow and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! You're stronger than you look!"

"Apologize." Rachel ordered.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry!" Finn said. Santana shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that good enough?" Rachel nodded and he ran out of the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" Santana asked. Rachel turned to the other girl.

"Because I like you, Santana, and I want to go on a date with you." she said softly. Santana smiled slightly. "So... Tomorrow evening?" Rachel asked, pulling Santana's hands out of her defensive posture and grasping them in her own.

"Sure." Santana said, chuckling. Rachel grinned and let out a happy squeal.

"Yay! I will pick you up at seven!" she said, kissing Santana's cheek and turning to walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was picking out her outfit for her date that evening when her phone rang. Sighing, she looked at her phone that was sitting on her bed before biting her lip and walking over to see who was calling her.

**Incoming Call**

**Santana :)**

"Are you super excited?" she asked as soon as she answered the Latina's call. She smiled as she heard a warm laugh.

_"Of course I am, but I need to talk to you about something."_ Rachel bit her lip, suddenly worried.

"What's up?" she asked carefully.

_"I can't make it tonight. I didn't know my dad had to work the night shift today. I thought he'd be home by seven, but he's leaving at seven."_ Santana explained. Rachel closed her eyes.

"Oh." she said softly.

_"So I was wondering if we could make it a lunch date instead? We can do whatever you had planned, as long as I make it home by curfew."_ Santana said in a teasing voice. Rachel laughed softly.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll pick you up at noon then?" she asked.

_"Sure. Hey maybe you and Summer can come over for a little bit tonight?"_

"I'll talk to my fathers. I was thinking about offering to watch Summer and give them a night out anyway." Rachel said. Santana squealed excitedly. "You'll never admit to that, will you?"

"Absolutely not." Rachel giggled.

"I should go get ready. I'll see you at noon." she said.

_"I can't wait."_ Rachel smiled.

"Neither can I." she replied honestly, hanging up her phone and going downstairs to join her fathers, Leroy and Hiram, and her cousin in the kitchen. "Hey, if you guys want to go out tonight, I can watch Summer."

"Rachie!" the child squealed when she heard her cousin's voice.

"Hi." the diva said, picking her cousin up out of her high chair and kissing her cheat.

"I thought you had a date with Santana." Leroy said.

"Her dad has to work the night shift at the hospital, so she has to babysit her brother." Rachel explained. Her fathers nodded.

"I think we may just take you up on that offer. If you want, you can even have Santana and her brother over." Hiram said.

"Well, we don't have two cribs, so if we hung out, we'd have to go to Santana's house... Besides, Santana already invited us over." Her fathers laughed.

"So _that's_ why you want to babysit your sister." Leroy said. Rachel's head shot up.

"Sister?" she whispered.

"We decided that, if you're okay with it, it was time to officially adopt Summer. It's been a year since her parents died." Hiram explained. Rachel smiled softly.

"Well, she already calls you guys Dad and Daddy. Go for it." she said. Her fathers smiled.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she rang the doorbell to Santana's house and the door swung open. "Hello Dr. Lopez." she said, smiling at Santana's father, Aaron.

"Hello Rachel. How are you?" Aaron asked.

"I'm good, how are you?'

"I'm good. I haven't seen my daughter this happy since before her mother passed away." he admitted. Rachel smiled softly, knowing that _she _was the reason for Santana's happiness. "I apologize for forcing you two to reschedule your date."

"It's no problem. As long as I'm with Santana, the time doesn't matter. I hope it's okay that Summer and I come over later this evening." Rachel said.

"Of course. Right now, I'll do anything to keep that smile on her face." Rachel blushed.

"So will I." she whispered, her face lighting up as Santana entered the hallway with Ricky attached to her leg.

"Daddy, stop interrogating my girl and get your son off of my leg." she said, kissing Rachel's cheek when she was close enough. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the words 'my girl,' but smiled nonetheless.

"Come here, Ricardo." Aaron said, successfuly removing his son from his daughter's leg

"Thank you. Are you ready to go, Rach?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled and allowed Santana to lead her out of the house.

"Wait... You called me your girl..." Rachel said, stopping in the middle of the front lawn and grabbing Santana's arm to keep her from walking off. Santana smiled and leaned in.

"That's cause you are." she whispered in the diva's ear. Rachel gasped. "I mean, if you want to be."

"Santana, we haven't even gone on a date." Rachel pointed out.

"So? I've liked you for a month now. I don't care if we haven't gone on a date yet. I just want you. We could sit in your car for an hour and call that our date and I'd be happy because I'll be with you."

"I'm... Santana are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled softly and kissed Rachel softly.

"Rachel will you be my girlfriend?" she whispered. Rachel pulled away and smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
